Passionate Strangers
by svucrazed22
Summary: An extremely handsome man moves in next door to Olivia, and things move quickly from there. Has Olivia finally found someone? Rated M for sexual content.
1. Truth or Dare?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Olivia Benson's character or SVU, they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.**

**Normally Benson would NEVER sleep with a guy she just met but I think she could use some passion at first sight lol. Let me know what you guys think! I love constructive criticism, but please try to be nice :). **

**This story is set during season 7 and I had Hugh Jackman in mind for Mike, just in case you want any idea of what Mike looks like in my mind :)**

**And lastly, this is definitely rated M for a reason. If you're not into that, please do not read!**

It was a regular Saturday for Detective Olivia Benson, except for one thing…she didn't have to work. This was a very, very rare thing, so she wanted to make the most out of it while she had the opportunity, and that included SLEEPING IN. She was so used to having to get up at 6 A.M. to go to a crime scene or the precinct, so she jumped at the opportunity to catch some z's. The only problem was that someone next door was making a ton of noise, and it was only 9 A.M.! She tried to sleep through it for a while, but she couldn't take it anymore. She got up, walked to the front door, and opened it, hoping that maybe if she scared the neighbors a little, she might be able to get some shuteye. But as soon as she opened the door, she stopped dead in her tracks.

There in front of her had to be one of the sexiest men she'd ever seen in her life. He was about 6'2" and had the body of a god. He was wearing a dark grey cotton V-neck t-shirt with some dark jeans that fit perfectly in all the right areas. His hair was dirty blonde and pretty short and he had a little bit of scruff that gave him that model type of look. He was carrying a box and the muscles in his arms were working their magic on her libido. She suddenly couldn't speak and completely forgot why she had even come out into the hallway.

"Hi, I'm your new neighbor Mike. Sorry about the noise, but I was hoping to get everything unloaded early so I could spend the day unpacking, you know? What's your name?" he said with the most delicious smile she's ever seen.

"I um…I…my name's Olivia," she replied, blushing slightly at her nerves and awkwardness.

He looked slightly amused and then he slowly slid his eyes over her body, not being too obvious, but wanting her to know he was checking her out. She had to be one of the most gorgeous women he's ever seen. She had the body of a goddess and the face of an angel.

She was suddenly very embarrassed and felt a little exposed when she realized that she was wearing a white cotton cami that stopped just above her obliques, with no bra and a pair of light grey women's boxer shorts. She immediately crossed her arms in an effort to hide her apparent arousal and cover up a bit, and he just smirked and tried to keep his eyes from wandering.

"Well um, it was nice to meet you. I'll let you get back to your Saturday morning. I don't want to keep you. See you around," he said starting to turn toward his door.

"Yeah you too," she was barely able to get out. She walked back into her apartment and just leaned back against the door.

'Oh God, please don't let me bump into him too much. I don't know if my libido can take it,' she thought to herself biting her bottom lip between her teeth.

She went on with her day as she would on any other day off. She ate brunch and then sat on the couch reading for a bit. After a while, her mind starting wandering back to Mike and how sexy he was.

'Ugh what is wrong with you? You're acting like you've never seen an attractive guy before. Calm down and try to think about something else,' she thought to herself.

A few minutes later she was still on the same page and hadn't read a single word. 'That's it. I have to do something about this,' she thought as she got up and headed for her bathroom. She thought that if she took a cool shower she might be able to get something done and calm the fuck down.

A little while later, she turned the shower knob off, got out, and dried off. She was walking into her bedroom to change, but as soon as she saw the bed she couldn't help but picture Mike having his way with her there. She didn't know what was going on; she had never been this physically attracted to anyone in her life and it was driving her crazy.

'He probably has a girlfriend anyway,' she thought to herself as she plopped down onto her bed with a frustrated sigh.

Images of Mike, naked and on top of her kept going through her mind. She slowly started to move her right hand down toward her most private area, while her left hand lightly grabbed a nipple. She began to move her middle finger softly over her clit at first, but with images of Mike in her mind it gradually turned into a race to the finish line. She needed a release so bad and by God, she was going to get it. She was moaning and panting slightly when she began thrusting two of her own fingers into herself.

She moaned deeply as she began to tremble a little. She rode out her small orgasm and then relaxed onto the bed. Little did she know, her walls weren't as thick as she thought.

Before she could recover completely, her cell phone began ringing.

'Nooo,' she thought to herself because she knew it had to be Cragen calling her into work.

About 20 minutes later, she was dressed in her work clothes and heading out the door. Cragen had apologized for calling her in on her day off but there was no one else. Munch was on his week-long vacation and Fin was being used by Narcotics on an undercover case. So she headed to work, hoping it would be an open-and-shut case.

Next door, a very turned on Mike was trying to recover from his release as well.

About 20 minutes earlier, he had been minding his own business, unpacking some of his bedroom items, when he thought he heard something through the wall. He stopped what he was doing and listened for a moment. What he heard nearly made him come right there.

'Oh God…' he heard through the wall in a voice that could only be one thing. 'Oh my God, that's Olivia,' he thought to himself. If he wasn't into her before, he definitely was after hearing her in the throngs of passion. He wondered if she was alone or if she was with someone. He didn't hear a man's voice though. Either she was alone or she was with a very quiet man.

He realized he was harder than a piece of iron and knew after what he just heard, it wouldn't go away until he got a release, so he made his way into the bathroom to take care of business.

A week and a half later, it was about 1 A.M. and Mike was next to the window at the end of the hall, feeling the cool breeze surround him. He was lucky to have the apartment closest to the window and the stairwell. He heard the door open and turned around, a little surprised to see anyone coming or going at that hour.

To his surprise, he saw Olivia walk through the hallway door toward her apartment. She was wearing a maroon, fitted button-down shirt with black slacks and a light brown leather jacket and she looked incredibly hot. He could tell she didn't notice him there as she starting trying to find her keys in her purse. They had spoken a few times since their first encounter and each time there was enough sexual tension in the air to last a lifetime. They would flirt a little in passing, but hadn't really gotten the chance to really get to know each other.

"Fancy meeting you here," he said but before he could finish the sentence, she jumped, dropped her purse, and reached for the gun on her hip that he had failed to see until now. As soon she moved and he could see her gun, he put his hands up in defense.

"Whoa, take it easy. I'm just saying hi…" he said cautiously, but as he did, she finally looked at the person that had made her jump and realized it was him. She let out a sigh of relief and put her gun back in her holster.

She looked back at him with a slightly embarrassed look on her face and started apologizing.

"God I am so sorry. I thought you were…well I don't know who, I just didn't realize it was you. Reflex, I guess…" she trailed off, hoping he wouldn't think she was nuts.

"Your reflex is to shoot anyone who says hi to you?" he asked, still a little bit freaked out.

"Well when it's 1 A.M. and I'm alone in the hallway, yeah. Sorry it's just…when you do what I do for a living, you learn to be over-suspicious."

"What is it that you do? What kind of job keeps its employees until 1 A.M.?" he asks.

She has a look on her face that kind of tells him she doesn't like talking about her job, and now he's really curious.

"I'm uh…I'm a detective. In the Manhattan Special Victims Unit."

"Special Victims Unit?"

"Yeah we investigate sexual assault, child abuse, and domestic violence mostly," she says, waiting for the normal response where the guy backs off thinking she's a prude or that she'll kick his ass if he even looks at her, but to her surprise, she gets something completely different.

"Wow. That must be a hard gig. The things you see every day… there are some real creeps out there. I don't blame you for being cautious," he says with a completely genuine look on his face.

"Yeah I um…I'm not used to people actually understanding that," she says with a slight laugh, but he can tell it's a bit of a sad laugh.

He decides to change the conversation to something a little more pleasant.

"So, aren't you going to ask me what I do for a living?" he asks with a flirty smile.

"Alright, shoot," she says with a relieved smirk on her face, glad to be talking about him instead of her.

"I'm a photographer."

"And um, what exactly is it that you photograph?" she asks him, leaning one shoulder against her door frame and crossing her arms.

"Well, mostly outdoorsy family portraits, seniors pictures, and couple photos, professionally anyway. In my free time I enjoy shooting scenery and landscapes."

"Oh I love scenic photography! I'll have to come check out some of your work sometime," she says, mostly meaning it in a general way though she would secretly love any chance to get inside his apartment and do what she wants with him. Her thought was interrupted by his voice.

"Well what are you doing right now? I already have most of my stuff unpacked. I could show you some of my shots. Unless you need to get to bed which would be completely understandable considering it's after 1 A.M. and you probably don't feel like hanging out with a guy you barely know," he says with a laugh, realizing how silly his offer sounded as soon as it came out of his mouth.

She laughed a little but replied with, "Actually I'm off work tomorrow and don't have anything important planned so if the offer is for real, I'd love to spend time with someone I don't work with. I never have that opportunity actually," she says with a slight laugh and blush.

He looks very surprised that she actually said yes to coming over at this hour, but he was definitely happy. He was intrigued by Olivia and wanted to get to know her better. Not to mention, the fact that she's totally gorgeous doesn't hurt either.

"Alright well I'm sure you want to change; those clothes don't look very comfortable. Wanna come over in 5 or 10 minutes? I can get you something to drink or eat in the meantime if you want?" he asks, actually hoping there might be something he can do for her.

"Um, yeah let me change and then I'll be over. And yeah actually do you happen to have any wine? I could really use a glass after the day I've had," she says, hoping she doesn't seem like she needs alcohol or wants to get drunk with him, because she really does just want to relax.

"Yeah, no problem! I'll get you a glass and see you in a few."

"Sounds like a plan," she says as she smiles and walks into her apartment.

She quickly put her purse and jacket away and headed toward the bedroom to change. She couldn't wait to get out of her work clothes.

She opens her closet and can't decide what to put on. She wants to look attractive for sure, but not like she's trying to impress him, even though she kind of is.

She decides on a pair of dark boot cut jeans, a red fitted V-neck t-shirt that shows just a sliver of skin on her belly, and a pair of red sandals. Then she makes her way over to his place.

He invited her in and made sure to check out every inch of her body as she walked by him. He handed her a glass of red wine and told her to make herself comfortable on the couch. He sat down in the armchair perpendicular to the couch and he had what looked like a binder in his hand.

They looked at several pages of pictures for a while and made pleasant conversation about them. Once they had looked at about 3 books, he put the last one away and sat back down.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you don't want to look at pictures all night," he said with a slight laugh. He couldn't keep his eyes from wandering to her very attractive cleavage, though he tried to hide it when they did. She noticed this and smiled to herself, a little amused by his attempts to hide his thoughts.

By this point, they had both found out the basics about each other. They were both single and had no kids and they could both tell that they were very into each other physically. There were very subtle flirtatious comments, but Olivia wanted to make the conversation a little less subtle. She was very attracted to Mike and she told herself she deserved some much-needed "personal time."

"Well we don't have to look at pictures though I do enjoy your work. You're very talented with that lens of yours," she says in a flirtatious tone.

"Thank you, so I've been told," he says with a sexy smirk.

"So why don't we do something else? I say we play truth or dare. Now I know what you're gonna say; it's a children's game, but I think it could definitely be fun. I haven't played in so long," she says with a sexy grin, trying to convince him.

"Actually, I think that sounds like a fun idea. You want to start?"

"Sure, but before we start could I possibly have another glass of wine?" she asks in a cute innocent tone.

"Absolutely, I think I'll have another beer as well."

He goes to the kitchen and comes back a minute later with their beverages of choice. Once they're seated he says, "Ok Olivia you're up first. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok. Let's see…when was the last time you were in a serious relationship?" he didn't want to ask anything too personal, but he wanted to get to know her.

Hesitantly, she replied. "Honestly, I've never really been in a serious relationship. I uh…I've been alone most of my life and I'm married to the job."

"Don't you ever get lonely?" he asks, genuinely concerned for her.

"Ah ah ah, you only get one question," she says with a smirk. He can tell she's avoiding the question but decides to leave it be for now.

"So Mike, truth or dare?"

"Hmmm…dare," he replies, with a glint in his eyes.

"Ok. I dare you to chug your beer," she says with a laugh, knowing it's a lame dare but she doesn't want to start off with anything too crazy."

He does so and they continue their game. After a few more rounds of boring truths and dares, Olivia is not satisfied with the game.

"Ok. I vote we bump this game up a notch or two. This is boring. I want to know the good stuff and have a little fun."

"You're on," he replies.

"And I think we should make a new rule: For every truth one of us answers, the other has to answer the same question," she says, knowing this is a completely against-the-rules rule but she doesn't care.

"Alright, why not?"

"Ok, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he says, waiting for her to ask something good.

She stays quiet for a moment, clearly trying to come up with something good, and then she speaks.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity and how was it?"

"Well, I'm not gonna lie it was a pretty shitty experience," he starts with a laugh. "I was 16 and I was kind of a nerd back then with a nerdy girlfriend. We had no idea what we were doing. The whole thing was totally awkward in the back of my car in the middle of a field," he admitted with an embarrassed laugh. "You?"

"Well…I was 16 also, but my first time was pretty good actually. It was a little unconventional though…the guy was 26 years old…" she trailed off, hoping he wouldn't judge too harshly for that.

"Ahhhh, so you like older men, eh?"

"I suppose you can say that. But now that I AM older, I am mostly interested in guys my age or close to it."

"Fair enough. So how did it go? Come on, I want the details," he says in a playful tone.

She laughs too. "Well, he was one of my mother's college students. It was at his apartment while his roommate was out of town. He lit candles, put on romantic music…the whole nine yards. It was so nice. It's one of the very few sexual experiences I've had that I actually have a nice memory of," she said, her voice indicating she didn't intend to give that much personal information away.

"So you mean to tell me you've mostly only had bad sexual experiences? How is that possible when you look so…incredibly gorgeous?"

She blushes a little at comment. "Well, I don't really have time for relationships. It's usually just something that happens once, and the guys are just there for one thing. Once they get it, they're gone. Which is fine with me most of the time since I wouldn't have time to be a decent girlfriend anyway, but it still gets a little old at times."

"I'd hardly say you're not girlfriend material" he says, trying to make her feel better.

"It's just hard to find a man that can deal with the insane hours I work, you know?"

"Yeah I guess that's understandable. But personally if I was lucky enough to get you, there's no way I'd let you go just because of a busy work schedule," he says shyly, blushing a little, which she likes.

She smiles to let him know she appreciates what he said and he brings himself back to the game.

"So truth or dare Olivia?"

"Truth."

"Would you consider going on a date with me even though we just met?" he asks, hoping she will say yes.

"Hmmm…well I don't know. You're incredibly attractive, have a cool job, and seem like a very nice guy. Those are all things I obviously hate," she says sarcastically. "But yeah I'd say you might have a chance," she replies with a flirty grin.

"Good. So would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Ah ah ah. That's two questions," she says, purposely annoying him by not answering even though it's obvious that she's into him.

"Fine," he says, hoping he'll get to pay her back.

"Truth or dare?" she asks.

"Dare," he says bravely.

"I dare you to take your shirt off and do 15 pushups."

"What kind of a dare is that? That's not even challenging."

"I know. I just want to see your muscles ripple," she says in the sexiest tone he's ever heard.

He laughs a bit in an effort to hide his extreme arousal at her words. He's never been so forward with a woman he just met, but he feels like they just have such a strong connection.

"Fair enough," he says, and then reaches down to grab the end of his shirt. He pulls it over his head and drops it onto the ground. Her breath catches in her throat a little as she gazes intensely at his muscles. He gets down on the floor and begins the pushups. She watches every muscle ripple and her libido kicks in fast. Her core is throbbing and she's hornier than she's ever been, but she tries to hide that and stay nonchalant.

Once he's finished, he leaves his shirt on the floor and sits back down across from her.

"Did I do them right?" he asks, intentionally teasing her.

"Definitely," she says with a grin.

"So truth or dare Olivia?"

"Dare," she says with a glint in her eyes.

"I dare you to let me give you a massage."

"Really, that's what you're gonna use the dare for? Shouldn't it be something that will allow you to get something out of it as well?" she asks but still very anxious to have his hands on her.

"Oh trust me, I'll enjoy it," he says in a sexy tone.

"Whatever you say. So where should I sit?"

"Just stay where you are on the couch. I'll sit behind you," he says as he stands up.

He sits himself behind her so that his legs are on either side of hers. He runs his hands up her back over her shirt and up to her neck. He starts gently rubbing her shoulders and she quickly relaxes under his touch.

He massages her neck and shoulders for a few minutes and then runs his hands into her hair and starts massaging her temple on both sides.

She lets out a few soft moans of pleasure but he can tell she's in her own little world.

He moves his mouth so it's close to her ear and whispers, "So how am I doing?"

She shivers a little when he speaks and it sends a wave of excitement through her body.

"It feels so good… You are very good with your hands…" she says in a voice that lets him know she's feeling the same way he is.

"Oh you have NO idea," he says seductively as he moves his hands down over her back and grips her ribcage softly. His hands feel so good on her body and she can't think straight. She can't believe that she's letting a man she just met touch her like this, but she can't help it. They have a connection and she's drawn to him.

He moves his hands to cup her breasts and she gasps a little. She raises her right arm to hook around his neck and her other hand is gripping his left thigh.

He takes her right earlobe into his mouth and bites a little. She moans deeply and they both know there's no turning back now. They both want each other and they don't give a flying fuck if they just met each other.

He moves so that his hands are in the same spot, but under her shirt. He dips a finger between her bra and left breast and rolls it over her nipple softly.

"Oh God, Mike…" she trails off, too turned on to form a sentence.

He abruptly picks her up and turns her so that she's straddling him. He kisses her passionately and wraps his arms around her toned waist. He breaks the kiss for a moment, "God you're so sexy Olivia…" and then continues assaulting her lips. He makes his way to her neck and down toward her breasts. He realizes they're covered so he pulls her shirt over her head. He nearly has a heart attack when he sees her black lacy bra and her breasts pouring out of it. He runs his hands up her back and brings her toward him. He kisses her exposed chest and undoes her bra at the same time. He lets it fall to the floor and has to stop once she's exposed. He can feel his dick get 10 times harder when he sees her uncovered.

She's grinding on his lap and pawing at his bare chest. He comes out of his dazed spell and focuses on her again. He leans forward and takes her right nipple into his mouth, licking and nibbling lightly. She nearly comes when she feels his tongue flick across her hard nipple

"God, yes…" she moans as she holds his head lightly in place not wanting him to stop.

He reaches his hand into the front of her jeans after he unbuttons and unzips them. He grazes his finger over her swollen nub and she jerks a little from the pleasure.

"Oh fuck…" she moans deeply, her eyes closed and head thrown back slightly.

"You wanna take this to the bedroom?" he asks seductively.

"If you don't I'll have to kill you," she says in a sexy and extremely turned-on tone.

He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his toned waist. He carries them to his bedroom and lays her down. Before she can do anything, he's pulling her jeans and thong down her legs. He wants to taste her so bad. She starts to object, wanting to get the rest of his clothes off as well, but she freezes when he suddenly ducks down and attaches his mouth to her core.

He takes a gentle lick at her clit before he starts feasting on her throbbing core. He takes a few nice long tastes of her entire core and then pushes his tongue into her repeatedly, making her unable to do anything besides moan. She has a tight grasp on his head and her back is arched off the bed in pleasure.

He moves to suck and lick her clit while he pushes two fingers into her.

"Oh God…Yes! Fuck….you're gonna make me…" but before she can finish her sentence, she tenses and closes her eyes tightly. Her orgasm begins to wash over her and she doesn't know if she's ever felt so good before.

"Fuck! Yes! Oh God…so fucking good…" she rambles as she comes.

Once she experiences her last aftershock, she collapses into the mattress and can't do anything except breath heavily.

He continues to lick her and lap up her juices gently. The stimulation feels so good and soothing. He's so gentle and she doesn't remember ever having someone please her like he is right now.

He slides his two fingers back into her slowly and feels her walls clench around them. He continues to push his fingers in and out of her slowly and gently, making this round more intimate. He suckles on her clit and she clenches the bed sheets between her fingers. She feels herself getting close again and as soon as she looks down at him, she sees him staring back up at her with his mouth attached to her and a sexy glint in his eye, and she can't hold on any longer. She explodes again, this time quietly and calmly.

Once she comes down, he moves his body up hers to where he's supporting his weight with his forearms and his face is level with hers.

"You're beautiful you know that?" he says, sounding truly amazed by her.

She doesn't know what to say. All of these feelings are so new for her. All she can say is "Thank you," in a very soft voice.

He rolls onto his side and tries to pull her to lay with him, but she moves so that she's straddling him. She gives him a seductive look and moves down slowly to start undoing his jeans. Once she gets them undone, she pulls them down, along with his boxers, and drops them both to the floor. If she wasn't turned on before, she sure as hell is now. She should've known that a man as strong and big as him would have an appendage to match.

She looks up at him and begins to move her head down toward his extremely hard dick. He grabs her lightly by the shoulders and says, "Hey you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't," she says as she continues her earlier actions, letting him know that she wants to give him the same pleasure he gave her.

She takes him into her hand and lightly strokes him from base to tip. He closes his eyes and lays his head back, letting out a deep sigh of content. She playfully licks up and down teasingly for a few minutes. She can't deny herself any longer and she engulfs him in her mouth. She begins moving up and down over him, swirling her tongue over the tip once in a while. The whole time she's doing this, she's looking at him with a seductive glare.

He can't stop watching her.

"God, Olivia, you look so fucking sexy right now…" he trails off, never taking his eyes from her. He pushes his right hand into her hair and grips tightly, but not enough to cause her any pain.

She quickens the pace a little and is now stroking him with both her hand and her mouth. He doesn't think he can last much longer.

"Olivia…Olivia stop. If you keep that up you're gonna make me come," he says, not wanting to make her feel like she has to do this.

She stops for a split second, just long enough to look up at him and reply, "That's kind of the point," before she continues her actions.

About a minute later, he squeezes his eyes shut and almost looks as though he's in pain. "Oh God…I'm gonna…" he says right before he blows. She catches everything he has to give and swallows. After she's finished, she moves up his body and lays next to him, not really sure what to do next.

He looks over at her and asks, "What are you doing all the way over there?" before pulling her to lay her head on his chest and hold her in an intimate embrace. She smiles to herself, realizing this guy really is amazing. She can tell when a guy is putting on an act to get what he wants, and she can definitely tell that that is NOT what he's doing.

A few minutes later, she moves her head up and quietly stares at him.

"What?" he asks, smiling.

"Nothing," she says in a dazed voice.

"Come on you can tell me, what is it?" he asks, starting to worry that he did something wrong.

"It's nothing bad. I was just thinking how this is not something I ever do. Usually I wouldn't even considering sleeping with a guy I've only known a week," she says, laughing slightly.

"Well if it's any consolation, this is definitely not something I do either. I don't know, there's just something about you…" he trails off.

"Well trust me, I'm really not that interesting," she says and he gets frustrated at her not knowing how to accept a compliment.

He puts a hand on her cheek and looks at her for a moment and then says, "You are so beautiful, but you can't even see it."

She feels a few tears well up in her eyes and she doesn't know what to say. She moves up a little and gives him a soft but passionate kiss. The kiss eventually becomes more intense, and before they know it, they're all over each other again. Except this time, there are even more feelings involved. She wants him so bad and he wants her just the same.

She grabs the condom off the nightstand and slips it over him. She wants him NOW. She moves down and slowly slides herself down onto him. They both stare into each other's eyes and enjoy the feeling. He grabs her by the waist and she uses his chest as leverage.

She slowly starts riding him, twisting her hips in just the right way to drive them both crazy from the pleasure. The room is full of soft moans and gasps. She leans back and grips his arms for support. She moves up and down faster now, feeling her orgasm approaching quickly. He uses an arm to push himself up a little so that he's now sitting back against the headboard with her riding him hard.

She wraps her arms around his neck while he re-fastens his around her waist tightly. She's got her legs wrapped around his waist so that she's basically sitting Indian style. He's kissing and sucking on her neck and thrusting up into her and she can't take much more. She feels her orgasm start to wash over her and she grinds into him, meeting every one of his thrusts, riding out the waves of pleasure. They're gripping each other so tightly it's a miracle they can even breathe. He reaches his peak at the same time she does and they both relax, still wrapped in each other's arms.

They are so content and sated that they fall asleep like that, her on his lap and him holding her close. They drift away and enter a calm sleep, each dreaming of the other one.


	2. Care To Get Dirty?

**So here's a little more of the passion, but don't worry, there will be other stuff besides the hot stuff lol. More chapters to come soon!**

Mike was the first to wake up around 10 A.M. He slept better than he had in months. He looks over at Olivia sleeping peacefully in his bed and smiles to himself. She looks so beautiful to him, lying on her stomach with her hands buried under the pillow and her hair falling loosely around her face. He figures she's not the kind who gets the chance to eat a home-cooked breakfast very often, so he decides he'll make her some.

About half an hour later as he's setting the food on the table, he looks up and sees her leaning against the doorframe to the living room from the hallway. She's wearing his grey V-neck t-shirt and nothing else and she looks so incredibly sexy. She's got a relaxed but happy look on her face and she's smiling a little.

"Good morning," he says, making sure to rake his eyes over her body to let her know he likes what he sees.

"Morning. Whatever you made it smells great," she says, making her way toward him.

"I made blueberry pancakes with some eggs and bacon. I wasn't sure what you liked though," he says, hoping she likes what he made.

"Well it just so happens that I love blueberry pancakes," she says with a smile on her face.

He reaches his hand up and brushes a few strands of hair behind her ear and leaves his hand on her cheek. They stare at each other for a moment, silently hoping the other doesn't want this to be a one-time thing.

He is the first one to speak. "Well I'll have to remember that for future reference," he says with a small smile forming on his face.

She has a relieved smile on her face and she pulls his head down to give him a passionate kiss. They make their way to the table and enjoy breakfast over pleasant conversation. Once they're finished, she tries to help him clean up the dishes but he doesn't allow it.

"Just sit down and relax. It doesn't seem like you get to do that much so you should enjoy every minute of it," he says genuinely and she listens.

He walks into the living room when he's done only to find her looking through more of his photo albums that he'd left on the coffee table the night before.

He sits down next to her on the couch and pulls her to lie back against his chest. He wraps his arms around her waist and she puts the book back on the table to put her arms on top of his. They sit there for a minute in a comfortable silence but he wants to talk to her about them.

"You know Olivia, I don't think I've ever connected with someone the way I have with you. I really hope you don't intend for this to be a one-time thing because I really really want to get to know you."

She doesn't say anything for a moment, but then she turns around to face him and straddle him. She takes his head in her hands and brings his lips to hers for an intimate kiss. When they break apart she looks at him thinking about how amazing he is.

"I really want to get to know you too. And I think maybe we should go on that date at some point," she says, making them both laugh.

"So do you have any plans today?" he asks, hoping they can spend a little bit more time together.

"Yes actually I do," she begins, making him frown a bit, "I was hoping to spend the day with you and have my way with you as many times as possible," she says in a playfully seductive voice.

"That sounds like an excellent plan detective. Would you care to start the day off with a shower?" he asks.

"Only if you're planning to join me," she replies giving him an alluring look.

"Hmmm…watch TV or take a steamy shower with an incredibly gorgeous woman? Yeah, that's a hard one," he says playfully.

She grabs him by the shirt and pulls him to follow her into the bathroom. He turns on the shower and gets it to a nice temperature. She pulls his boxers down and he takes his shirt off of her. "Ladies first," he says as he opens the shower door for her. She steps in and he follows closely behind.

She just stands in one spot letting the hot water hit her back for a moment. He wraps his arms around her lower waist and just looks at her with her eyes closed, enjoying the water. She places her hands on his hard chest and he brings his hands up to her hair. He pulls her back a little so that the water pours over her hair. Once he's gotten it wet, he puts some shampoo in his hands and then massages it into her hair.

"Mmmm, you really should've been a massage therapist…" she trails off.

He rinses her hair and then repeats the process with some conditioner. He always keeps a bottle of women's shampoo, conditioner, and body wash just in case. He makes a mental note to ask her what scent she likes so he can pick it up next time he's at the store.

He moves on to her body once he's done with her hair. He squeezes some lavender body wash into his hands and then begins to massage her body thoroughly. He pays special attention to her breasts and erect nipples, making sure to roll them between his fingers a little before moving on, teasing her more. He moves further down her body to her intimate area and is very thorough there as well. He turns her to rinse off and as soon as he's gotten all the soap off, he kneels in front of her. She doesn't see this because her eyes are closed, which is why he decides to catch her off guard.

He flicks his tongue over her clit a few times before pushing two fingers into her and alternating between licking and sucking her clit into his mouth. She has to use one arm to brace herself against the wall behind her while the other holds his head in place. She leans her head back and feels the hot water cascading over her hair and body. The combination of the water and the pleasure he's giving her is almost too much.

"Ooohhh Mike… Jesus you are so good with your fucking mouth…" she hisses out as he continues his ministrations. She's completely lost in pleasurable feelings and can feel herself getting weaker in the knees. He senses her unsteadiness and pushes her so that she's back against the shower wall. He pulls her leg up so that it's resting on his shoulder, giving himself better access. He can't get enough of her and just keeps licking, sucking, and curling his fingers to hit the perfect spot in her core.

"Oh god…Mike…Mike yes…don't stop, please don't stop…ohh god…" she moans out as her orgasm approaches quickly. He continues without missing a beat and tastes her as she explodes into his awaiting mouth. She collapses back against the wall a little and he has to use his arm to keep her from falling. He brings his fingers up to his mouth and sucks them clean. She sees this and nearly comes again just from the sight.

She looks down to see that his dick looks even harder than it did last night.

"See something you like?" he asks with a sexy grin on his face.

"You have no idea," she replies. "Please tell me you have a condom in this bathroom," she says.

He reaches his hand out the shower door to the shelf nearby and grabs one out of a small box.

"What can I say? I was a boy scout and we're always prepared," he says as he slides it over his member.

He kisses her furiously and grabs her by the waist to lift her up slightly. He has her up against the wall with her legs wrapped around him. As he pushes into her, they both let out sounds of complete and utter bliss.

"You feel so good inside me," she says and he abruptly pushes deeper into her making her gasp.

"You're so fucking tight around my cock Olivia. Oh my God…" he says.

He starts pumping into her at a steady pace and she reacts pleasantly when he begins to roll his hips in a circular motion hitting all the right places.

Her nails are digging into his back a little and leaving tiny scratches but he doesn't care. He can tell she's about to explode once again and he has an overwhelming craving to watch her.

"Look at me Olivia. Let me watch your beautiful face while you come for me," he says, and she does. As soon as she looks into his eyes, she loses control. He watches her face contort in pleasure and he's not sure he's ever seen anything so sexy. And the noises she makes are incredible. He follows closely behind and when they're both spent, he leans against the wall, still supporting her with his arms.

They just stand under the water for a few minutes, but once they've come down, he's the first to speak.

"So much for getting clean," he says jokingly.

"I'd much rather be dirty with you any day," she says seductively and they kiss. They finish their shower and get out. Once they've gotten dressed they decide to go for a walk in the park and as they're walking out of his apartment, she can't help but think about how much she likes this man. He's sexy, successful, and he's amazing in bed, to say the least. She can't wait to get to know him better. Little does she know, someone else is thinking the exact same thing about her.


End file.
